


Awkward

by Iron_Stride



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Stride/pseuds/Iron_Stride
Summary: Awkward feelings are developing between Otabek and Yurio. What will become of their friendship? Yurio being hella insecure. You're supposed to be a fearless and ferocious tiger, not a frightened little kitten, Yurio.





	Awkward

Yurio raked his fingers through his hair, revealing his usually hidden eye and allowing Otabek access to peer into both those eyes he admired so.

"What?" Yurio asked when he noticed the other man's intense gaze.

"Nothing," Otabek answered.

"You sure? I don't have anything on my face or something, do I?"

"No, no. I just... like your eyes."

"Oh." Yurio looked down, unsure of what else to say.

Things had been getting awkward between the two lately. Back then, they could say little and simply enjoy each other's company while sitting in comfortable silence.

This shift in attitude was making Yurio downright self-conscious, he loathed it. Beka was supposed to be his closest friend, the person he felt most comfortable around and could completely unwind with.

'This wasn't supposed to be happening.' Yurio thought. Was he losing his closest friend? Is that what was happening? He never had a friend like Otabek and never imagined he'd have one. Was he just not meant for having friends?

"Yura..."

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Yurio realized he had been tightly furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Yeah!" Yurio felt a wave of panic that had become increasingly familiar as of late. He scrambled for an excuse in his mind to get away from the situation. "I just remembered I have some really important errands to attend to soon."

Otabek raised an eyebrow then checked his watch.

"Oh, but you were only over for about 30 minutes. Maybe you could come over on a day when you don't have other plans?"

"Yeah... Sorry, Beka. It totally slipped my mind!" Yurio stood up from the couch and made his way for the door. Otabek followed behind.

"Well, see ya, then?"

"See ya." Otabek held the door open for Yurio.

"Thanks." Yurio walked to his car, very aware of Otabek still standing there to see him off.

\---

"Idiot! How is running away going to make things better? You're a ferocious tiger, not a frightened little kitten!" Yurio chastised himself on the car ride to Viktor and Yuuri's house.

"Am I going to become like the Katsudon, too? That would be the icing on the cake!"

He finally pulled up to their house. He inpatiently undid his seatbelt, slammed the car door shut, speed-walked to the front door, and started pounding on it.

"Oi, let me in, you morons!"

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Yuuri.

"You know we gave you a spare key, did you lose it already?" Yuuri said completely unfazed by the death glare Yurio was shooting him.

"It takes too long to unlock the door."

Yuuri sighed, deciding not to argue against his logic any further.

"Come in." Yuuri stepped aside, allowing Yurio entrance.

Yurio plopped himself on the couch next to the spot where Viktor was already seated. Yuuri sat on the other side of Yurio, wedging Yurio between him and Viktor.

"So, what brought you here this time, Yurio?" Viktor asked in a smug tone indicating this was a common occurrence when Yurio was having an issue and needed to advice to help him with said issue.

"I-it's Beka-- the guys been acting weird lately! Well, weirder than usual, I guess..."

"Weird how so?" Viktor raised his brow inquisitively, leaning forward.

"I don't know! H-he stares a lot and just won't let up. And he's always paying me compliments right after!" Yurio answered in exasperation whilst throwing his hands up in the air. He then noticed Viktor giving him an amused grin. "What?" Yurio asked agitatedly.

"Ohoho. You know what's going on, Yuuri?" Viktor waggled his eyebrows at Yuuri.

Yuuri covered his mouth and giggled in response. "Of course."

"What? What?" Yurio turned his head back and forth between them.

"You really don't know?"

"No! That's why I'm asking you idiots! Out with it already!"

"He  _likes_ you." Viktor said in a sing-song voice.

"I like him too, so what?"

"No, he _like-likes_  you." Yuuri matched Viktor's tone.

"What?! No, he doesn't! That's dumb, why would he like me that way?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"B-because! That would be weird!"

"Weird or not, he totally does. I'm positive." Viktor gave him his signature wink.

"Whatever! You guys are nuts!"

\---

Yurio was back at his own apartment contemplating what Viktor and Yuuri had told him. 'No, they're wrong! Completely wrong!' He thought and shook his head fervently. He and Beka were just bros, nothing else was happening between them.

He stood up and went to his stereo to play some music to help relax him, soon blaring punk rock music filled the room. This was one of Yurio's favorite songs, the screeching of the vocals and guitar filled him with a sense of power, diminishing his worries even if only for a few minutes.

\---

Yurio awoke with a start the next morning, a buzzing in his pocket being the culprit. His cat Potya, who had been curled up sleeping next to him, didn't appear to be pleased. 

He pulled his phone out and squinted at the number but was still too groggy to make any sense of it. Who the hell was calling him at this hour?

" _Hello?_ " Yurio answered with an edge to his voice.

"Yura?" It was Otabek's voice who answered on the other side.

"Oh, Beka! I was half-asleep, I didn't realize it was you..."

"Did I wake you? Should I call you back later?"

"No, it's okay, I was just about to get up, anyway."

"I wanted to ask if you had any plans today."

"Uh... No, I'm free today." Yurio swallowed nervously, halfway dreading the awkwardness that was to ensue yet again.

"Well... would you like to hang out today? Or would you rather not? I mean, you've been acting kind of weird lately so I don't know if you want to..."

'I'm the one acting weird??' Yurio thought in disbelief. 'What about you, you lunatic?'  
  
"S-sorry, I guess I've been a little stressed about looking for a new job and all. I don't mean to take it out on you." It was true to a certain degree, Yurio had left his previous job because he hated it, though he shouldn't have been so impulsive and quit before looking for a new job.

"Want to talk about it?"  
  
 "No, i-it's fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, okay?"  
  
"If you say so."

"And yes, I'd like to hang out with you today. I'll be there-- no excuses this time."

"How about I pick you up, say around 3:00, then maybe we can go to my place and hang out and watch some movies or something."

"Yeah, of course. Perfect."

"...Okay, see you then. Bye..."

"Uh-huh, bye." Yurio quickly replied then hung up.

Great, just great. Again his nerves were starting to get the better him. He decided a good morning shower should calm him, even if only a little.

He allowed the water to wash away his worries as it poured from the shower head and onto his body. Its warmth helped relax him. Though as soon as he stepped out the shower, his nerves came again.

He plucked his towel off the rack with such ferocity that it seemed as if the rack would come off the wall. Luckily, it didn't. Yurio slightly admonished himself for his unnecessary excessive force. He looked through his surroundings and came to the realization that he hadn't picked out any clothes yet.

"Ugh! Dammit!" He yelled, wanting to slam his head against the wall.

Instead he ran to his room, towel wrapped around his waist and hair still soaking wet.

"It's not like it's some kind of special occassion, just pick anything!"

In the end he settled for his usual attire. His favorite cheetah print hoodie and black skinny jeans.

Yurio tried to take deep, calming breaths as he paced around his aparment, awaiting Otabek's arrival. It was about five minutes before the time they had set for their date. Wait, had he just called it a date? No, it wasn't a date! Of course not! Yurio shook his head adamantly, as he always did when his thoughts bordered on dangerous territory.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a knocking came from his door.

"Crap, crap, crap." He muttered under his breath and made his way for the door.

Yurio answered the door, "Hey, Beka." He said trying to play it cool.

"Hey. You ready?" Otabek said, unconvinced by Yurio's behavior.

"Yeah, lemme just check that I have my keys and everything." He dug into his pocket to reaffirm this. "Yup, all set."

Otabek and Yurio headed out to the apartment parking lot and spotted Otabek's motorcycle

For the first time, Yurio felt irked about this arrangement. Couldn't Otabek just get a car? It would be more comfortable that way, anyway.

Otabek handed Yurio an extra helmet, as he always did by routine. Yurio put it on without protest, though he had wanted to do so on this occassion. They climbed on the bike and took off.

During the ride, Yurio noticed the faint smell of cologne wafting from Otabek. Had he put it on just for him? Yurio almost felt the urge to take his hands off the sides of his seat and wrap his arms around Otabek to take in more of the pleasant scent. He fought the urge for the entire ride to Otabek's house.

Yurio was left nearly dizzy from his thoughts and was relieved when they arrived. "Finally."

"You okay?" Otabek asked, noticing a peculiar expression on Yurio's face.

"Huh? Yeah... I guess I got a little dizzy this time."

"Did you forget to eat this morning again?"

"...Crap. I did." In all his haste, he'd forgotten to eat. Yurio facepalmed internally at his absentmindedness. Thankfully he hadn't forgotten to feed Potya at least. 

"I'll make you something, then."

"Thanks." Yurio said, grateful that Otabek always had his back.

They entered Otabek's home, Otabek told Yurio to give him a sec and to have a seat at the couch, he then headed towards the kitchen. Yurio grabbed the remote next to him and turned the T.V. on. He flipped through a few channels, then momentarily stopped on one. It was some kind of sappy romance where the girl was in the middle of confessing her feelings to the guy in front of her. Next.

Except that for some reason, his pulse had quickened and an eagerness to watch the rest settled on him. 'Ugh, no. Don't get sappy on me now, brain.' This whole situation was going to drive him mad if he didn't at least address it. He needed to know if what Viktor and Yuuri had said was true. It was all too weird for him to imagine being true, but it wasn't going to go away unless he asked Otabek directly about it...

"The food's ready." Otabek emerged from the kitchen. "Hm. Didn't take you for someone who enjoys watching chick flicks."

"...Oh, I don't. I just stopped on a random channel. I wasn't really paying much attention. I was busy thinking about some stuff."

"Ah. What kind of stuff?"

"Um... You know, just unimportant stuff." Yurio shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Otabek quirked his eyebrows, already getting a little frustrated by Yurio's strange behavior.

"Yura. If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me already."

"I'm hungry. Give me food first."

"Yura."

"Come on, Beka. Food. Then I promise I'll tell you."

"Fine."

Yurio's eyes widened when he sat at the table. "P-pirozhki?"

"Yeah. I know these are your favorite, so since you haven't been feeling well lately, I thought I'd make you some. I actually made it last night. ...Sorry if they're not very good."

Yurio took a bite without hesitation.

"Are you crazy? This is delicious!" Yurio didn't even have to lie, it really was delicious.

"Glad you think so." Otabek responded almost abashedly.

Yurio ended up scarfing it all down. "Mm, that was great. Seriously."

Otabek only nodded.

"What?" Yurio asked, unnerved by Otabek staring at him.

"You're finished with your food. Now tell me "

"Bekaaa," Yurio whined.

"Tell me."

"It's stupid..."

"It doesn't matter."

Yurio sighed. "I-it's just something I've been wondering... See, Viktor and Yuuri seem to think you like me, but I wasn't so sure. I need to get that doubt out of my head. ...Do you like me...?"

"That's it? That's what's had you like that?" Otabek responded, stoically as ever.

"W-well, yeah! Don't look at me like that!" Yurio blushed and looked away, embarrassed about Otabek's reaction or lack of one. "Answer my question, do you?"

Otabek stared hard at Yurio, who was still too embarrassed to look directly at him. He swallowed. "I-- Yeah..."

"Yeah...?" Yurio's full attention was on Otabek again.

Otabek shrugged. "I said yeah, what else am I supposed to say?"

"Oh. I just don't know how to react."

"Look, we don't have to talk about it anymore if it bothers you. I don't want this to ruin our friendship, y'know."

"No! I'm not saying you've ruined anything. I was surprised. Sorry."

"Do you still want to hang out? Or I can take you home if you'd like."

"No! We can still hang out." Unfortunately, not too far into the movie that they were watching, Yurio started to feel unwell and had to ask Otabek to take him home. 

Yurio returned home gracelessly. He felt stupid for being so insensitive and not realizing it sooner. He flopped on his bed and rolled over onto his back, having no enthusiasm for anything else.

He kept racking his thoughts for moments that should have made Otabek's feelings obvious to him; the lingering stares, the compliments, always seeking him out and having his back. But weren't those things friends were supposed to do, too? Well, maybe except the staring... Still, he had assumed nothing more than feelings of friendship on Otabek's part.

Then Yurio remembered the time Mila had asked Otabek out. He turned her down gently. "I like someone else." He had said.

Mila had accepted what he'd said with grace, gave him a knowing smile. "I thought so. Thought I'd try anyway."

"So, who do you like?" Yurio had asked later that day.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You said you liked someone else."  
  
"...Oh. I only said that as an excuse."  
  
"You lied to the her?! Haha! Good one!"  
  
"Yeah..." Otabek averted his gaze.  
  
That'd been months ago.

Yurio grimaced. Did everyone know but him? How was he supposed to know that he was the one Otabek liked?

"Ugh, whatever." He pulled the covers over himself and decided to sleep things off. He'd have a clearer head in the morning.

The following day, Yurio decided to stop by the local ice rink. He looked around until he found a redhaired employee at the counter.

"Oi, Mila!"

Mila turned her head and came to the front of the counter with a pair of skates to hand to a customer.

"Yuri? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something. It's important!"

"Um, can you give me a sec? I'm still in the middle of work." She signalled to the line of people in front of her awaiting their own pair of skates.

Yurio looked disappointed, but made his way to a bench.

"So, what's up?" Mila asked when she was finally finished.

"It's about Otabek..."

"Uh-huh, what about him?"

"I found out he likes me and don't know what to do."

"About time you figure it out! Or did someone else have to tell you?"

"Viktor and Yuuri suspected it and I asked him."

"Ohh. Man, you're clueless."

"At least I know now! Anyway, I don't know what to do..."

"Why didn't you go to Viktor and Yuuri this time for advice?"

"'Cause you liked him and I want to know what you would do. Also... I don't want to see their stupid smug faces telling me they were right."

"Well, first, do you like him back?"

"No! I don't think so... I don't know. Maybe?"

"Mmhm. Well, how do you feel about him overall? Can you answer that?"

"I like spending time with him, he's my best friend, you know?"

"Go on."

"Uh... he makes me glad that he's my friend and that he wants to spend time with me."

"Yeah, I got that, Yuri. Anything else?"

"You know I'm not good at this! Tell me how you knew you liked Sara."

Mila blushed at the mention of Sara, who she was still in the process of courtship with.

"What's not to like? She's kind, she's beautiful, we always enjoy each other's company, and she always smells so nice..."

Yurio thought about the ride with his Beka the day before. Wait, _his_  Beka? "He does smell nice..."

"Hm?"

"Oh, I randomly thought of something."

"Like?"

"None of your business."

"Rude. And here I am trying to help you."

Yurio rolled his eyes at her mock attempt of a guilt-trip. "Whatever. I didn't come here to hear you blab on about you and Sara."

"Hey, you asked."

"Hmph." Yurio stood up to leave.

"Oh, wait."

"What?"

"So, you're still looking for a job, right?"

"Yeah?" Yurio raised an eyebrow.

"I talked to the owner, Yuuko, about getting you a job here. She'd like to meet you for an interview."

"Right now?"

"Yup."

"You couldn't have told me sooner?"

"I didn't know you'd drop by today. That's your fault."

"Pssh."

They went to meet up with Yuuko, Yurio had heard from Yuuri (who also knew her from his frequent dates to the ice rink with Viktor) that she was super sweet and nice and it was true. By the end of the interview, Yuuko had decided she really liked Yurio and hired him on the spot. "Only because Mila put in a good word for you."

"You owe me one now." Mila teased.

"Hell no. Knowing you, I'll probably have to repay you by being your slave for a year or giving you my soul. I'd rather quit my job right now without having even started yet if that's the case.

"It won't be anything  _that_ extreme, I promise."

"Nope. I'm out." Again he went to leave.

"Yuri."

"What now?" Yurio turned, agitation apparent.

"Good luck with Otabek."

"...Oh. Thanks."

Right as Yurio left, he immediately thought of telling Otabek the news, but a split second after, he decided against it, remembering their current situation. It could ease some of the tension between them, though. It was also true that the whole job thing had had him more stressed than usual and he could now have a clearer mind. He really wanted to call him up. He told himself to get a grip.

He couldn't get a grip. He had thought of Beka for the entire day. Ugh, why did things have to be so complicated between them right now?

"Okay, so you were right. Don't rub it in!" Yurio pushed past Viktor. 

He had swallowed his pride and made a trip to Viktor and Yuuri's. They had allowed him entrance without a word, already knowing he'd come soon enough. He relayed to them all that had happened since his last visit. 

"We told you so." Viktor chimed in after Yurio was finished, despite Yurio's plea. 

"I told you not to rub it in!" Yurio turned his back on Viktor in favor of facing Yuuri, who had yet to say a word. 

"Aw, Viktor, don't tease him. This is basically his first crush." Yuuri said sympathetically. 

"It is not! And I'm not even sure if I feel the same!" 

"It's certainly the first time we see you make a big deal out of someone like this." Viktor answered to Yurio's still turned back. 

"Shut up."

"It's true. I bet you're blushing right now." 

"Am not!" 

"You kind of are." Yuuri said as he leaned in towards Yurio's face. 

"T-that's 'cause you guys are pissing me off!" 

"Why can't you just admit it? It'd be a win-win for you and Otabek." Viktor said dreamily. 

"I can't tell him I like him without actually being sure. I don't want to make things worse." Yurio positioned himself where he could easily see both their faces again. 

"Talk to him soon at least, don't make him feel like you want to stop being friends. Tell him about the new job, and then try to figure things out. Do what you have to to be honest with your feelings." Viktor advised. Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

"I guess..." 

"One last thing: bros don't want to put their arms around their bros and take a big whiff out of them." Viktor said cheekily. 

"I-I shouldn't have mentioned that!"

They were right, though. This time he'll invite Otabek over and talk things out.

And so the next day he made the initiative to call Otabek as Otabek had called him two days ago. He was nervous, though, thinking Otabek might be upset with him for leaving him the way he did.

Otabek answered his call.

"Hello, Beka?"

"Yeah. What's up?" 

Yurio couldn't interpret anything as being off from Otabek's tone. Still, he was feeling hesitant.

"Yura...? Are you going to answer?"

"Sorry... Sorry about the last time we hung out, too." 

"I said it was okay." 

"Still, I want to make it up to you. Want to hang out at my apartment today?" 

"I have to work until evening today." 

'It's alright, I can wait. Oh, and speaking of work, I got a job." 

"Is that so? That's great, I'm happy for you." 

Yurio's cheeks warmed at this. He could tell Otabek genuinely meant it. "Thanks." 

"I'll stop by when I get off work."

"Sounds good. Uh... and have fun at work, Beka." 

There was a pause. "Thanks." 

"Yup, bye. 

"Bye." 

Otabek hung up first this time. Yurio let out a deep breath, partially having held it in till then. This time he decided to take things easily and relax instead of stressing over Otabek coming over again. 

When the time for Otabek to come drew nearer, he carefully considered what to wear and again decided not to overdo it. A nice casual hoodie and some jeans were all he needed. He also went to a mirror and made sure his hair looked nice and may or may not have done a few poses to see if he could use any to impress Otabek. Yeah, no. 

About an hour later, Otabek arrived, knocking on the door. 

"Hey." Yurio casually answered the door. 

"Hey." Otabek replied, also attempting to remain casual. 

"So how was work?" 

"Honestly, not that fun." Otabek still stood awkwardly outside of the door. 

"Oh, right. Come on in." Yurio stepped aside, feeling embarrassed. Again the scent of cologne wafted from Otabek as he passed him by, causing Yurio's heart to flutter. He really did want to put his arms around Otabek and take it all in. He knew it wouldn't be such a good idea, though. He didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were. 

They both sat at the couch. Otabek still seemed a bit tense. 

"So when do you start your new job?" Otabek asked as to break the ice. 

"Monday. It's at the ice rink where Mila works at, she was the one who helped me get the job, actually." 

"Ah, that was nice of her. And at least you're working at a place you like." 

"True." It was no secret that Yurio enjoyed ice skating once-in-a-while and had a knack for it. "Though I don't think I'll be skating all that much. I'll mainly be working at the counter." 

"Hm. Right. I brought a new mix I've been working on, if you want to listen." 

"Yeah! I totally want to." 

Otabek procured a CD case from his pocket and opened it to pull out the CD. "Here." Otabek handed the CD to Yurio. Yurio stood up and walked to his stereo, inserting the CD into it. He adjusted the volume then sat back down as the music started up. It sounded great, everything was well-executed and professional sounding. Yurio felt a glimmer of pride for Otabek and started nodding his head to the beat. 

Otabek, who had been concentrated on his music, noticed this. He felt himself smile, glad Yurio seemed to enjoy it. And before he could stop himself, he held out his hand and found himself saying, "Care to dance with me?" 

Yurio stopped and looked at Otabek, again feeling his pulse quicken.

"Are you going to dance with me or not?" He asked again in earnest.

Yurio realized staring at his hand, mouth agape, wasn't a very good answer, so he reached out and took it. They went to stand between the sofa and the stereo. Neither were sure what to do next, though they still had their hands entwined. 

"What now?" Yurio looked at their hands then shyly up at Otabek. 

"Uh. Just dance?" Otabek tried to sway his hips, albeit looking super awkward as he did. 

Yurio matched his movement, also looking so... awkward... Awkward, awkward. Everything about them was so awkward. He was getting tired of that description. Yurio picked up the pace and dared to take Otabek's other hand in his. Otabek, though surprised, obliged. Yurio then released his hand and twirled. Otabek froze this time, this eased Yuri's tension and he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up now?" Yurio playfully mocked. 

Otabek regained his senses and started to dance again. He decided to be daring next, suddenly pulling Yurio closer to him, their faces merely inches apart. Yurio's eyes widened, but just as Otabek pulled him in close, he pushed him back into another twirl and ended it in a dip. 

Yurio barely registered what had happened and solely stared at Otabek after releasing him. He finally regained the ability to speak after Otabek looked at him smugly and said, 

"Can't keep up?" 

"Y-you almost broke my back, you jerk!" Yurio tried to counter, not really meaning his words. 

Otabek only shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. 

"I'm gonna have to make a note that dancing is dangerous with you." 

"I thought you liked everything that had to do with danger and thrills, tiger." Otabek said, looking down at the tiger printed on his hoodie. 

Yurio flushed at the nickname and crossed his arms over his hoodie to conceal the tiger. "That's a lame comeback." He shot back weakly. 

Otabek shrugged again. 

"Stop that." 

Otabek shrugged once more. 

Yurio stepped closer and put his hands on Otabek's shoulders. Otabek shrugged against Yurio's attempt at keeping his shoulders down.

"If you don't stop, I'll..." 

"You'll what?" Otabek asked, straightfaced. 

Yurio put his face closer to Otabek's. "What do you think I'll do?" Yurio whispered, staring into Otabek's eyes. 

Otabek swallowed, not feeling that he had the upper hand any longer. Yurio leaned in some more, causing Otabek's own heart to jump. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry. Just as Yurio was closing in, he turned to the side of Otabek's face and pecked his cheek. Otabek sighed, both relieved and disappointed. Yurio moved his arms from Otabek's shoulders in favor of winding them around his neck, then placed his head against Otabek's chest. Otabek wound his arms around Yurio. 

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, still slightly swaying to the music that had been playing. Yurio breathed in Otabek's wonderful scent. He felt this more than right. He could definitely get used to this. He spotted Potya sitting in the corner watching them almost as if he knew what was going on. Yurio shot him a look. Smug little bastard. 

They sat on the couch once more. Otabek reached out and lightly brushed Yurio's hand with his fingers. Warmth spread through Yurio's arm and face. 

"So... does this mean what I think it does?" Otabek asked hesitantly. 

"What do you think it means?" Yurio smiled, feigning ignorance. 

"Yura, come on." Otabek nudged his shoulder. 

Yurio nudged back. "Duh, dude." 

Relief washed over Otabek's features. "...Would you like to go out on an actual date sometime?" 

Yurio put his on Otabek's shoulder. "Yeah." 

\--- 

"Yuri, a certain someone dropped by to visit." Mila called out to Yurio. 

"Eh?" Yurio saw Otabek come from behind Mila. "What are you doing here?" Yurio asked happy, but confused. 

"Thought I'd see how things are going. Also, I have a day off and I'm really bored..." 

Yurio laughed. "There's not much going on here, really." 

Otabek went up to the counter and asked Yurio for some skates.

"Come skate with me." Otabek whispered. 

"...I really don't think I'm allowed to do that, Beka." Yurio laughed again. 

"Go. It's really not a busy day today. I can cover for you." Mila waved him off. 

"Hell yeah!" Yurio didn't need to be told twice and quickly grabbed some skates for himself as well. 

"Just know that you owe me double now." Mila smiled innocently. 

"Don't ruin the moment." Otabek smirked, noticing Yurio's face had darkened. 

"Haha, alright. We'll discuss it later. Have fun, guys." 

They put their skates on and made their way to the ice. 

"It's been a while since I've ice skated." Otabek warned. 

"I'll hold your hand, then. Don't worry." Yurio, already on the ice, extended his hand out to him. 

Otabek took it, fully trusting Yurio. He slowly stepped onto the ice. It wasn't so bad, and they skated ahead. They circled the rink a few times and Otabek decided to let go of Yuri's hand and pick up the pace. 

"Hey, don't get cocky." Yurio called out to Otabek. He picked up the pace and glided past Otabek with ease. 

Otabek tried to keep up, but didn't want to try his chances. Yurio did a full lap then slowed to Otabek's pace when he reached him again. 

"Show off." Otabek said. 

"You started it." Yurio threatened to pick up the pace once more. 

"No you don't." Otabek skated towards Yurio to pull him back, however, he miscalculated his distance and speed and ended up tumbling over, taking Yurio with him. 

"You klutz!" Yurio giggled. 

"Sorry. You okay?" Otabek sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 

"Yeah, yeah. You?" Yurio stood and helped Otabek up. 

"Yeah." They spent about an hour fooling around on the ice. Otabek decided to take his leave afterwards. 

"I'll leave you before you get into trouble." He said. 

"Probably too late, but sure." Yurio answered, seeing Yuuko with Mila. 

"Whoops." 

"Good first date, though." 

"You consider that our first date? We can plan that out better next time." 

"No, I enjoyed it. I'll still consider this our first date." 

"Alright. Then I will, too." Yurio walked Otabek back to the entrance. 

"See ya." Otabek turned to leave. 

"Hold on, you forgot something." Yurio put his arms around Otabek's neck and kissed him full on the lips before he could react. He pulled away a few seconds later and turned to leave a stunned Otabek. "Okay, see ya." 

Otabek could only wave, too dazed for anything else.

Yurio returned to work with a spring in his step, things were going to work out between him and his Beka.

"Finally back from making out with your new boyfriend?" 

Yurio ignored Mila this time, bliss having already overtaken him, knowing he won't have to worry about feeling awkward with Otabek anymore.


End file.
